


Hounds, Tigers and Toads

by Kyirah



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fix-It of Sorts, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, anbu uchiha obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Obito and Kakashi made their codependency works; covered each other's black spots seamlessly, worked in perfect unison. Rin fitted into her new power like this was her true form all along, used the Sanbi's power like it was her's, in a way not even Kushina managed to.They're fine, they're good, they're doing just perfect. Without him.KakaObi Week Day 3 - Anbu





	Hounds, Tigers and Toads

**Author's Note:**

> Just basically what would happen if Kakashi saw Obito was around before he chidori'ed Rin, making all three of them fight off the mist nin and go back to the village plus a new Jinchuriki.
> 
> Minato also needs a few hugs.

"So... the new Anbu recruits. Do you think they're good for the job?"

That only gets him the sound of papers shuffling around and a distracted hum. Minato sighs, pouting. He's been trying to get info on his former students ever since they got into Anbu. Sure, he used to be Anbu himself, knows how the Special Forces run. But  _ dammit _ if it doesn't bug him to hell and back. 

He's Hokage-in-training - would  _ already be _ Hokage if the mess with Danzo got cleaned up earlier. He should be able to inquire into these matters!

Hiruzen must sense his anguish because he sighs and looks up, raising one eyebrow.

"They're hardly new recruits, Minato. They've been on the force for two years already."

"I know!" He almost screams, pulling at his hairs. After the mission at Kannabi Minato was mother-henning Obito and Kakashi harder then Kushina. After the disaster with Wave and Rin becoming a Jinchuuriki, he almost locked all his precious students in his house and never left.

But things rarely work like he wants them to. Obito and Kakashi made their codependency works; covered each other's black spots seamlessly, worked in perfect unison. Rin fitted into her new power like this was her true form all along, used the Sanbi's power like it was her's, in a way not even Kushina managed to.

They're fine, they're good, they're doing just perfect.  _ Without him. _

Minato feels a steady pressure on his shoulder and blinks, a bit disoriented. He must have zoned out.

"Why don't you go home, Minato? I can deal with this paper by myself. Go get a full night's sleep." His sensei smiles kindly at him, ushering him out of the door. It's a testament to just how tired he is that he barely protests before walking home, massaging his temples.

It doesn't take long; two, barely three minutes after Minato leaves the Hokage's office two shadows step away from the wall. They remain close, closer than would be normal for Anbu's in service. The taller one scans the right side of the room while his companion does the same to the left, and, as one, they stop at Hiruzen. The short one seems tense, his back a hard line against the wall, while the taller one seems to almost slouch against his companion.

"Hound, Tiger." He greets them, inclining his head. He knows what they want, what they have been wanting to do ever since they have been assigned.

He couldn't, then. With Danzo circling the new recruits with the ferocity of a bloodhound in a hunt, with Madara's mess - and really, _Madara?_ _What even?_ \- and then with the Uchiha's mess, which was really more of Danzo's than anything, Sarutobi tried his best to keep that trio safe and as far away as he could.

Obito and Kakashi were sent to all kind of missions, the further away the better, and proved to actually be a decent track-and-apprehend unit. In the beginning, it was to test their skills. After some months, it became clear that Obito's Sharingan and Kakashi's pack could take care of most of those missions that had piled up for years.

Rin Nohara, being now too valuable to send just anywhere, was guided by Kushina to Tsunade. It had taken a long time, but eventually, Tsunade was gambling around the Five Nations with two appendices at her heels.

"You're free to go." He said to the duo, barely blinking his eyes before both were out of the room and probably running to their Sensei's house.

Sarutobi sighted. He was too old for this.


End file.
